Brightest Sparkle
by GothicLetters
Summary: Ryuichi Sakuma adored him at first sight. The young child with pink hair and violet eyes. Now if only others could see what his eyes could.


**Brightest Sparkle **

**Summary: Ryuichi Sakuma adored him at first sight. The young child with pink hair and violet eyes. Now if only others could see what his eyes could. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, or the song 'Sleepless Beauty.' **

* * *

Shuichi Shindou wasn't normal by the longest shot. With pink hair and violet eyes, he stood out in a crowd of dark-eyed, dark-haired neighbours. A small lithe body, almost like a girls. Which people would often mistaken him for – bringing shame to his family. Unlike his sister, who was a natural dark-haired, dark-eyed beauty.

"I can't believe you're actually taking me," Shuichi said happily, as he skipped down the driveway and into the car. "Nittle Graspers concert! Oh, I am so exited. Hiroshi is going to be so jealous." Shuichi danced towards the car door. "And I'll get to see Ryuichi Sakuma."

His father rolled his eyes from where he was standing. "Stop jumping around and get into the car, Shuichi. And please, don't shout about Ryuichi Sakuma. You act like you have a crush on him." His father opened the car door and climbed in.

Shuichi blushed, "I do not," he said, also climbing into the car. "I just really love his music. I wonder what songs he's going to perform."

"Their songs, what they are going to perform," his father corrected, starting to get annoyed.

"Yes, Father," Shuichi mumbled, resting his head against the car window. Looking out into the slowly darkening sky. "Sorry, Father," he added in as an after thought. His father nodded at him, ending their conversation.

Shuichi closed his eyes from the darkening sky. Thoughts of Ryuichi Sakuma clouding his head. He didn't admit it aloud, but he really did find him to be beautiful. With his pale skin, dark eyes and hair. Although he heard his mother rant about the skimpy outfits Ryuichi wore Shuichi thought they suited him.

He wondered what songs they would play. What songs Ryuichi would sing. Sleepless Beauty, perhaps? He heard a rumor that Ryuichi sung it at the beginning of every concert. But, seeing as how this was the first concert he was going to, Shuichi wouldn't know. Shuichi never noticed when he fell asleep.

"Up, get up," Shuichi heard a voice hiss in his ear. "Shuichi Shindou you get up right this second. You did not make me drive all the way down here just for you to miss the show. You're lucky I even won these tickets."

"I'm up," Shuichi whispered to his father. "I'm up let's go. I don't want anyone to steal our seats," Shuichi got out of the car, and didn't even bother to reach for his fathers hand. The reason didn't have anything to do with him being twelve, still only a child.

He came from a very traditional family. All of them dark-haired, dark-eyed. Which was why it was such a shock when he turned out to be pink-haired and violet-eyed, Shuichi doubted that would be normal anywhere. It was better as a younger child, when his hair was more of a dark red and his eyes more of a green. But the older he got, the lighter his looks did.

"Oh my god. It's Ryuichi Sakuma," Shuichi heard a whisper beside him and whipped his head around. There he was, Ryuichi Sakuma. Striding on stage wearing one of his skimpy outfits. Practically painted on black skinny-jeans, a wide open black vest. A red ribbon tied around his neck and upper arm.

Shuichi's breath hitched. Ryuichi Sakuma was even more beautiful in person. He sauntered onto the stage with his head held high. "Hello, Tokyo, Ryu-chan here," he shouted into the mike.

"Hello, Ryu-chan," the crowd shouted back, Shuichi being part of it. His father sent him a glare from beside him but Shuichi, for the very first time didn't notice.

"May I happily present you with the first song of the night, Sleepless Beauty, na no da!" he shouted, and the crowd screamed with glee. Shuichi couldn't help but let his lips twitch up as Ryuichi opened his mouth to start singing.

_"From far away let your eyes shine; those who have awakened are still waiting.  
__Seduce the ramparts of the night in the cast-off pile of skins left by things that now live elsewhere. _

_Without an exit if you intend to survive the impact.  
__To the point where you fall apart enrapture the deceits. _

_You who have been reborn, colour your eyes without smiling alone.  
__Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, in some miracle we could still brush into each other. _

_Hold me gently in order to break me. _

_Be exposed in a state of purity like a flower whose petals have fallen.  
__You're just beginning to notice the days are shinning jewels cupped in your hand. _

_A cold hand gathers up the shed thorns, so.  
__A blanked flame continues to smolder. _

_Let's depict the vividly dancing thoughts found in that place of light that is unreachable even now.  
__Don't fear the passage of time, so that words of guidance won't completely spill out and flow away. _

_And there's no way out, I'm falling further down._

_To the reincarnation of you, I say colour your eyes without smiling alone.  
__Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, the same miracle could still happen to come again.  
__  
__Let's depict the vividly dancing thoughts found in that place of light that is unreachable even now.  
__Don't fear the passage of time, so that words of guidance won't completely spill out and flow away. _

_Hold me gently, always catch me, more and more, in order to break my heart." _

While Shuichi loved the song, two lines always stuck out to him. He loved the way Ryuichi's voice would sing them. 'Hold me gently in order to break me.' 'Hold me gently, always catch me, more and more, in order to break my heart.'

Those were always Shuichi's favourite lines. Because, he if he could would catch Ryuichi if he was falling. Catching him and holding him gently, but never break his heart. Shuichi shook himself out of his forbidden thoughts, and starting listening to the next song.

"That was amazing, wasn't it, Father?" Shuichi asked excitedly as they left, he was tired as hell but didn't say anything. As he drowsily skipped beside his father.

"Yes, yes," his father said in a way exasperated way. Showing he didn't pay an inch attention to the concert he was forced into taking his son to. "Stay here," he said once out of the stadium. "I'm going to pull the car up."

Shuichi nodded up at his father, going to sit on a damp rock. He twiddled his fingers while waiting for his father. After a few minutes of boredom, Shuichi started to quietly singing the chorus to Sleepless Beauty. Quiet enough not to be heard, but loud enough to not hear the light footsteps coming up behind him.

"You have a beautiful voice," Shuichi stiffened and turned around. Trying to not gasp in shock to see Ryuichi Sakuma standing behind him, glowing in the full moon. "Untrained, but beautiful all the same."

"Oh," Shuichi stuttered, biting his lip to not gasp aloud at the sight of Ryuichi Sakuma, the Ryuichi Sakuma standing behind him. "Oh," Shuichi repeated. "Uhm, thank you."

Ryuichi nodded. "My pleasure, na no da," the older boy – man sat down on the rock beside him. "What is one young such as yourself sitting here for?" Ryuichi asked, looking down at the child in puzzlement.

"I'm waiting for my father. He's gone to get his car. 'Sides I don't think it's me who you should be worried about. Aren't you cold?" Shuichi asked the singer, who was still wearing his skimpy clothing from earlier.

Ryuichi blinked surprisingly large eyes at him, they looked much narrower and more serious on stage. Now they seemed to sparkle with a strange innocent delight. Not taking away from his beauty, Shuichi couldn't tell which pair he liked more.

Ryuichi pouted at him, like a young child. Sticking out a full, ruby-painted bottom lip. "Not really, I don't notice the cold. Sort of like Kumaguro he never notices the cold," Ryuichi's lips turned into a wide smile. As he absently drew patterns on his own thigh.

Shuichi was glad it was a full moon out tonight. Otherwise he probably wouldn't have noticed all these little details about Ryuuichi. "Who's Kumaguro, Sakuma-san?" Shuichi asked surprisingly politely. If not a little forward.

Ryuichi gave him an angry pout this time. "Now, no Sakuma-san business. It makes me feel old. Call me Ryuichi-chan or Ryu-chan," Ryuichi suddenly smiled at him. "And Kuma-chan is my best friend. He's a pink, stuffed bunny."

"Your best friend is a pink, stuffed bunny name Kumaguro?" Shuichi asked, blinking at Ryuichi.

"Yes, Kuma-chan is my best friend." Ryuichi nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Shuichi blinked in surprise. This wasn't what he expected if he ever met the singer, but then again he never thought he would meet the singer. "I have a stuffed bunny too," Shuichi admitted softly. "Only he's blue and named Sakana."

Ryuichi giggled childishly, "Sakana? I like it it's close to my name. Sakana. Sakuma. But, it means fish doesn't it?"

Shuichi nodded, and ducked his head down. Hoping to his hide his blush, he knew Sakana and Sakuma sounded alike. That's why he chose to name Sakana that. It wasn't like he was in love with fish or anything. Not that he was in love with Ryuichi either.

"I think Kuma-chan would like Saka-chan," Ryuichi said. "What do you think," Ryuichi paused suddenly, his cheeks turning pink. "Oh. I'm sorry. I don't think I ever asked for your name, na no da."

Shuichi turned to face the now blushing Ryuichi. "Shuichi Shindou."

"Alight, Shu-chan," Ryuichi said brightly.

"Ryu-chan," Shuichi mumbled back, using Ryuichi's preferred name.

"Yes, Ryu-chan," Ryuichi repeated nodding. He then paused and squinted. "I see a man walking towards us, is he your father?" Ryuichi asked.

"He should be coming with his car," Shuichi said, and looked up. It was indeed his father who was walking towards them. Shuichi blinked in surprise. "La li ho," he called to his father, who ignored him.

"Ryuichi Sakuma," he said instead, staring at Ryuichi. Shuichi blinked and glanced from his father, to the singer who sat beside him. Ryuichi's eyes looked a lot less wide then they did a minute ago.

"Yes," Ryuichi said, nodding. "You really shouldn't leave your young child alone all by himself so late at night. You never know what could happen, especially as one so pretty as your son," Ryuichi said, causing Shuichi to blush. Ryuichi Sakuma was calling him... pretty?

"Yes, well," his father said uncomfortably. "I can't seem to find the car."

Ryuichi nodded. "Yes that happens sometimes. Cars getting towed, or stolen," his voice was flippant.

His father glared at Ryuichi. "Well I didn't bring any money, wasn't like I was expecting to buy you anything," it was directed towards Shuichi. "So I don't know how we plan to go home tonight. It was stupid of me to bring you here." '

"There is no need to say that," Ryuichi turned towards his father and pouted. "I rather liked having him come. He has a beautiful voice."

His father looked awkward. And slightly angry. Shuichi knew why, here was a man in his early to mid twenties. And not only has he called a younger, _boy _child pretty but has also commented on his 'beautiful' voice. "That is very kind of you to say, Sakuma-san," his father said. Shuichi noticed that Ryuichi didn't ask his father to call him 'Ryu-chan' or 'Ryuichi-chan.'

"But if you need to get home so bad, I wouldn't mind driving you," Ryuichi said, standing up off the damp rock. Shuichi followed quickly, looking at Ryuichi with wide eyes.

His father looked like he wanted to refuse, but knew he couldn't or be considered ungrateful. Also, they really needed to get home. "Thank you Sakuma-san, that would be most welcome," his father said with forced politeness.

"Yeah," Shuichi said bouncing next to Ryuichi, who started walking. "Thanks, Ryu-chan," Ryuichi smiled down at him, and clasped Shuichi's slightly smaller hand in his. Shuichi blinked, but looked up at him with glowing eyes. His father walked behind them.

"Here is my car," Ryuichi said. Shuichi looked at it, he had no idea what sort of car it was – he wasn't really interested in those things. Only it was black, sporty and looked flashy.

"It's very pretty," Shuichi offered.

"Oh, yes, na no da. It's very shiny," Ryuichi said, unlocking the backdoor before climbing in the car. "You should sparkle more, Shu-chan. I think Shu-can could be very sparkly if he wanted to be." Shuichi looked at him and nodded, smiling brightly.

His father got into the car, sitting on the other side of Ryuichi. The car started up and began moving. Shuichi closed his eyes in thought. This day couldn't have gotten any better. He met the Ryuichi Sakuma. Although, he wasn't anything what he expected – but he seemed like _more_.

"Where are we going, na no da?" Ryuichi asked, as they turned out of the parking lot.

Shuichi didn't pay much attention as his father explained to Ryuichi how to get to there house. He was too busy watching the glow of the moon reflect on Ryuichi's face. Or how his pale skin still glowed, in his skimpy stage uniform. Shuichi still couldn't believe it, he was in the same car as Ryuichi Sakuma. Just who was he?

"We're here," Shuichi blinked his eyes open, he had fallen asleep again.

"You awake, Shu-chan?" Shuichi blinked his eyes open, and came face to face with Ryuichi's dark, wide sparkling eyes. "I'm sorry that I can't stay longer, but it's already late and my manager is probably worried."

"Alright, Ryu-chan," Shuichi mumbled tiredly, as Ryuichi pulled him out of the car. His father was already on the steps, searching for his keys.

"Shu-chan do me a favour," Ryuichi said, putting him down and kneeling in front of him. "Always sparkle, Shu-chan. Sparkle for me," Ryuichi said, giving him a softer smile.

Shuichi was going to say alright, but the words caught in his throat. "I'll always sparkle for you, Ryu-chan," Shuichi said instead.

Ryuichi nodded, and leaned down. Pressing a dry kiss to the top of his forehead, and slipping something into his front pocket. "I'll see you some other time, Shu-chan."

"Bye-bye Ryu-chan," Shuichi waved as the singer drove off. He walking into his house, and followed his father as he quietly walked into the darkened room.

"Off to bed now, you're already up too late," his father murmured to him, giving him a soft push towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, Father," Shuichi mumbled, as he walked up stairs.

As he changed into his night clothes, Shuichi pulled out what Ryuichi slipped into his pocket. It was a rumpled piece of paper, with two numbers on it. He flipped it around.

_**The first one is my home number.  
**__**The second one is my cell.  
**__**Call me if you ever need someone to talk to,  
**__**Ryuichi Sakuma,  
**__**AKA,  
**__**Ryu-chan. **_

Shuichi blinked down at the paper, and his mouth parted in a silent squeal. He had Ryuichi Sakuma's phone number, Ryuichi Sakuma gave him his phone number. He closed his eyes and pictured Ryuichi, and decided he didn't want to be a fan anymore, he wanted to be a friend.

Shuichi quickly looked for his cellphone, and dialed Hiroshi's number. It beeped before Hiroshi picked it up. "You finally back, Shuichi?" his groggy voice asked.

"Hiroshi," Shuichi whispered, "Hiroshi, Ryuichi Sakuma is... _GOD,_" he spoke into the phone slightly louder then usual. Ryuichi. Sakuma. Is. God. And that was the worlds biggest truth.

**

* * *

  
Wow, there is such a lack of Shuichi/Ryuichi on this site I just had to write my own. A few things, the reason Shuichi called Hiro by his full name is because they aren't as close as they are in the manga/anime yet. **

**Hope you liked it, and please review.**


End file.
